


Flickers - A New Set of Vicley Drabbles

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Screw 2x15 (it doesn't exist), emotional angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: A new set of Vicley drabbles inspired by prompts courtesy of the lovely madnephelite ❤️





	1. “Don’t do that. Don’t shut me out.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> Hi, everyone!  
> So, as you can clearly see, I am slowly treading back into the waters of fic-writing! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone from this fandom for still writing, for still being amazing and inspiring and still dropping kudos to my stories. It means more than you know! And, especially a big thank you goes to my fellow fandom-members from our Vicley groupchat, thank you guys for keeping up and still in the fandom despite my unannouced hiatus! And, a huge thank you and a giant hug to madnephelite for still being there and for inspiring me with this set of prompts and for just being so awesome! Secondly, I'd like to expalin myself for my unannouced absence, but I don't really have an explanation except for the fact that since June I have not been able to touch writing Vicley fic and I don't even know why. I tried. I have fics I started, but dropped cause I lost inspiration. Or cause I just couldn't. I just literally couldn;t do it and I blame Stacy McBitch for killing Ripley and ruining the month of May for me. Thanks, Stacy! But, I'm back. (Hopefully). I'm gonna try to write as much as I can, but I'm treading slowly, so I decided to start with this brand new set of drabbles. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Hope y'all understand!  
> xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is back at home from the hospital and Vic is back from the wildfires.

Since they’d come back from the wildfires something had changed, something had shifted within her.

“Vic, don’t do that,” he snaps, mid-argument, tilting his head to capture her gaze, his blue eyes searching hers. She stops, turns to face him, arms crossed and it takes everything in her not to break just at the sight of him lying in her bed, wearing a ratty station 88 crew shirt.

“What?”

“Don’t shut me out, Victoria. Please, talk to me,” he says more gently, patting the spot beside him.

“I’m not,” she shakes her head.

“Don’t lie to me,” he says, his own voice wavering. “What happened in California?” There’s a pregnant pause as she hesitantly lowers herself on the bed next to him. “Eggy?”

And, at that the dam bursts. And, Lucas reaches and grasps her hands in his, careful not to move too much and she scoots closer to him, practically collapsing into his side.


	2. “You’ve been crying. I can tell.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wakes up after the surgery.

Finally, his blue eyes open and meet Vic’s own brown eyes and she finally feels like she can breathe. She squeezes his hand reassuringly and brings up his free hand to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his jawline.

“Hi…” he breathes out, his lips curling into a smile. Vic beams.

“Lucas…” she whispers, still in disbelief. “Lucas,” she repeats, half-chuckling.

Weakly, he lifts one hand to cup her cheek, his calloused thumb gently caressing her jawline before swiping beneath her eyes, wiping away a stray tear.

“You’ve been crying,” he says gently. She shakes her head, but he continues, “I can tell, Victoria,” he says, tracing his thumb along her jawline.

“Lucas…” she half-sobs.

“Hey, Eggy, don’t cry,” he says softly, rubbing his thumb beneath her eyes. “Please don’t cry-”

“Lucas,” she repeats for emphasis. “You almost died,” she sobs. “You almost died. I- II almost lost you!”

“Oh, Eggy…”


	3. “We need to change those bandages and get some food in you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are back home from the hospital. Travis also appears :)

Travis helps them get home, and Vic knows that if Lucas wasn’t in pain and post-surgery, he’d be complaining about Travis having to help him to the apartment. [It’s easier to go to her place, and they’d spent most of their time there, so they’d agreed to stay at her apartment until Lucas regained some of his strength].

“Thanks, Travis,” Lucas tells him once Travis had helped him into bed and her best friend smiles at him.

“No problem.”

Vic moves to help Lucas settle better, readjusting and fluffing his pillow and covering him in a blanket.

“Thanks, Eggy,” he tells her and she presses a quick kiss to his lips. When he moves to deepen the kiss, she pulls away with a smirk.

“We need to change those bandages and get some food in you,” she says softly.

“So bossy,” he mutters fondly.

“You love me for it,” she grins. “We’ll be right back, hubby,” she adds, before leading Travis out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Thank you so much for everything, Trav,” she says before launching herself into his arms, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Just thank you,” she whispers.

“Of course,” Travis tells her, hugging her back.


	4. “You want me to rub your back till you fall asleep?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a nightmare. Luckily, Lucas is there to comfort her.

She wakes up in the middle, her body shaking and she immediately turns, blindly searching for him.

“Eggy?” she hears him whispers softly, feels him reaching for her.

Vic lets out a quit sob, tears falling down her face.

“Victoria, what’s wrong?” he asks gently. “Vic?” he asks again, but she just continues to sob.

“Y-yyou almost d-ddied,” she manages to stutter between sobs and she feels him pull her closer, his hand going to cup cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the tears.

“Victoria, sweetheart, I’m okay… shh…” he comforts her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’m okay… It’s okay, Eggy,” he whispers softly.

“I don’t know what I would do if I-” she cuts off with a sob, pressing her body closer to his, resting her head on his chest.

“Shh… you don’t have to… I’m here, Victoria. I’m here,” he mumbles softly against her skin as she lets out a soft sniffle. “It’s okay, Victoria, it’s okay. You want me to rub your back till you fall asleep?” he suggests and she feels him nod against his chest.

“I love you,” she mutters softly.

“I love you, too, Victoria,” he says before pressing a kiss to the side of her head, his hand slowly rubbing against her back.


	5. “That was a brave thing you did today.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's bravery gets her in trouble with the Chief. There's more trouble when the Chief is her husband

Warren had met her with a stretcher as soon as she was out of the building and had taken the kid from her. Vic was breathing heavily, feeling like her lungs were burning when Travis corners her, shoving an oxygen mask on her mouth. Vic means to pull away, brush it off, say she’s fine when Travis’ hand on her arm stops her.

“Chief’s here,” he tells her quietly, and Vic sighs. [It’s more than just the Chief being there. It’s that the Chief is also her husband, Lucas]. “He’ll kill me or demote me if he finds out…” her best friend adds and Vic sighs, defeated.

It doesn’t take long for Lucas to find her. Her back is turned to him, but she can feel him, and she sags a little.

“That was a brave thing you did today-” he finally says, and she turns to face him.

“Thanks,” she tells him, meeting his deep, blue eyes.

“-and incredibly stupid,” he adds and Vic freezes. “You could have died-”

“But, I didn’t,” she quips.

“But you could have. You could have died, Victoria! Do you get that?” he bursts, his voice rising and Vic can see a few heads turn.

“But I didn’t,” she quips smugly before rushing


	6. "Shh, that's okay. Get everything out."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pruitt's funeral, a guilt-ridden Lucas breaks down in Victoria's arms.

He practically falls to his knees as soon as their inside after the funeral. [He’d barely kept it together during the funeral, and then he’d just made it home. Just]. She catches him immediately, wrapping her arms around him to support his weight. He clings to her, desperately, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

And then, Lucas starts to sob. Vic’s heart breaks for him as she holds him tightly.

“Shh, that’s okay,” she whispers soothingly, gently patting his back. “Get everything out, it’s okay,” she adds, continuing to run her hand along his back. “It’s okay,” she murmurs gently. "Shh," she whispers, kissing his blonde curls. 


	7. “There’s something on your shirt. You- that’s blood!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas comes home after playing hero. Vic isn't particularly happy.

He looks like hell is the first thing she notices as soon as she opens the door. His hair is messed up, his face is covered in soot, his uniform shirt is all rumpled and wrinkled. And, there’s a red spot on his collar. Vic’s eyes widen.

“What happened to you?” she blurts, but Lucas walks past her. Still, Vic follows after him, determined.

“I’m fine, Vic. Don’t worry about it,” he mutters as he takes off his jacket and bag.

“I’m not going to _not_ worry about it, Luke! You look like hell! What happened,” she fires at him, but Lucas doesn’t react.

“It’s okay, Eggy-”

“Don’t ‘Eggy’ me!” she says forcefully, crossing her arms.

“Sorry. I was just at a scene,” he offers.

“There’s- there’s something on your shirt,” she blurts. “You- that’s blood! Lucas!” she cries, worried.

“Eggy, honestly, I’m fine. I- I just… there was a kid who was hurt and I went in and saved him. He must’ve bled on me, too. I’m fine though,” he tells her, deep, blue eyes gazing at her deeply.

Vic crosses her arms, glaring at him. “You’re an idiot,” she tells him, scowling.

“I know.”

She closes the space between them and wraps her arms around his neck. And then, she kisses him.


End file.
